SCP-513-1
SCP-513-1 is an Euclid-class object under the SCP Foundation's containment. He is a mysterious monster that appears after someone rings the cowbell SCP-513. Behavior and Procedure SCP-513 was recovered with a scrap of paper on it and the bell's clapper being taped down to one of the interior sides. The note read: "You've seen it. Now he can hear you. You've touched it. Now he can see you. Never ring it. If you hear it, he can touch you." It was revealed soon after that any individual that hears SCP-513 ring will instantly develop acute anxiety and paranoia. They begin feeling as if they are being followed and watched. Approximately an hour after exposure, victims will begin to catch glimpses of SCP-513-1 out of the corners of their eyes, in mirrors, and/or opening doors. Upon being sighted, SCP-513-1 will reportedly flee the area. Fears and anxieties begin to worsen as the victims are continually stalked, and if they should attempt sleep, they will be viciously attacked by SCP-513-1. Upon awakening, SCP-513-1 will flee again. The repeated exposure the stalking and attacks leads to serious deprivations in the victims' mental health, such as paranoia, aggression, sleep deprivation, depression, and hypervigilance, eventually ending with the subject committing suicide. SCP-513 is kept within a soundproof gelatin block. Personnel stationed around the holding cell wear noise-dampening earmuffs and earplugs, and removal of SCP-513 is only to be performed by surgically deafened personnel. Victims exposed to SCP-513's ringing will not be allowed to sleep or fall unconscious. If the victim is Class-D personnel or falls asleep/unconscious, they will be terminated. Processes are still underway to try and capture SCP-513-1. Appearance Descriptions of SCP-513-1's appearance vary based off of the subject, but most claim him to be a dark, skeletal humanoid with abnormally large hands. From the note found on SCP-513, it is known that it is male. Personality Little to nothing is known about SCP-513-1's personality or motivations. He is shown to be very patient, insightful, manipulative and calculating, driving those who heard SCP-513 insane. It is believed that his fleeing is not done out of cowardice or safety, but rather to more slowly and strategically damage the mental health of his victims. He is assumed to be sadomasochistic, malicious and insane. ''SCP - Containment Breach'' SCP-513-1 appears in the game after the player rings SCP-513. It simply stalks the player, appearing briefly before disappearing and breathing loudly. It simply serves as a fear and scaring mechanic. Destroying SCP-513 will make SCP-513-1 disappear. SCP-513-1 was removed in version 1.0 and replaced with SCP-372 as the harmless fear mechanic. Gallery Images 513pureHD.jpg SCP-513-1 (2).gif|SCP-513-1 as it appears in SCP - Containment Breach. SCP-5131.png Scp-513-1.png Scp comix scp 513 1 and scp 513 by scp 811hatena-d7pjrkp.jpg|Artwork of SCP-513-1 holding SCP-513. Cowbell.JPG|SCP-513 Videos SCP-513 "A Cowbell" SCP Containment Breach v0.2 - SCP-513 (A Cowbell) Trivia *SCP-513-1 is reportedly invisible to all except his victims. *SCP-513-1 in-game model is an edited version of SCP-096's model. *SCP-513-1 placed #10 on Tats TopVideo's Top 22 Scariest SCPs. External Links *SCP Wiki. *''SCP - Containment Breach'' Wiki. *[http://scpcb.gamepedia.com/SCP-513 SCP - Containment Breach Official Wiki]. Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Urban Legends Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Paranormal Category:Humanoid Category:Skeletons Category:Noncorporeal Category:Mute Category:Male Category:Rogues Category:Karma Houdini Category:Dark Forms Category:Sadomasochists Category:Strategic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nameless Category:Murderer